Im Zug
by Lady Arrogance
Summary: Der Hogwartsexpress - ein Ende oder doch ein Anfang? [COMPLETE]


A/N:

Für alle, die schon sehnsüchtig auf etwas Neues von mir gewartet haben, ist hier eine kurze Geschichte, die mir neulich so spontan einfiel. Es ist nichts Besonderes, aber es musste raus. Ansonsten schreibe ich noch an 2, 3 Sachen, von denen demnächst auch wieder etwas kommt. So, jetzt viel Spaß und ich hoffe, dass ihr mir fleißig Kommentare da lasst. 

Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören immer noch nicht mir und ich verdiene damit auch nichts – versprochen. 

Pairing:Harry/Draco und Ron/Hermine werden erwähnt. 

** Warnung:** Slash, PWP und nur so als kleine Ablenkung zwischendurch. 

* * *

Harry stand nachdenklich an der Tür des Hogwartsexpresses und sah hinaus auf die vorbeirasenden Landschaft. In etwa 30 Minuten würden sie auf King's Cross einfahren und dann waren seine Schulzeit und alles, was dazu gehörte, für immer vorbei. 

Er seufzte niedergeschlagen und dachte an seine Zukunft. Zum Glück musste er den letzten Monat, bis er 18 wurde, nicht bei seinen Verwandten in Little Surrey verbringen. Dumbledore hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er eine kleine Wohnung in London bekam, da er schon in der nächsten Woche bei Ministerium mit seiner Auroren-Ausbildung beginnen würde. Er freute sich schon darauf, auch wenn zurzeit die Trauer über die vergangene Schulzeit überwog. 

Hogwarts mit den Lehrern und den anderen Schülern war für ihn ein Zuhause gewesen, mehr als alles, was er bisher gekannt hatte. Er wusste, dass er selbst seinen mürrischen Zaubertranklehrer vermissen würde, auch wenn er in den letzten 7 Jahren ständig mit ihm zusammen gerasselt war und sie sich eigentlich beide nicht riechen konnten. 

Ja, es würde ihm vieles fehlen, besonders seine Mitschüler, die doch alle zu seinen Freunden geworden waren. Natürlich würde er sie immer mal wieder sehen und gerade den Kontakt mit Ron und Hermine würde er sicher nicht verlieren, da sie auch beide für das Ministerium arbeiten würden, wenn auch in anderen Abteilungen, aber trotzdem war es etwas anderes und einige der anderen würde er sicher monatelang nicht mehr sehen. 

Er seufzte wieder und wollte sich gerade umdrehen, um zurück ins Abteil zu gehen, da er auch noch sein Gepäck zusammen suchen musste, als er plötzlich an den Schultern gepackt und gegen die Wand gedrückt wurde. Fordernde Lippen pressten sich auf seine und er spürte einen anderen Körper fest an seinem. 

Nach einer Schrecksekunde erkannte er, wer ihn da küsste und eine nie gekannte Erregung breitete sich in ihm aus. Vor ihm stand niemand anderes, als der Star seiner feuchten Träume in den letzten 2 Jahren - Draco. 

Verlangende grüne Augen trafen auf lüsterne graue, schlossen sich dann jedoch, um diesen Kuss zu genießen. Harry legte einen Arm um Dracos Hüfte, um ihn noch näher an sich zu ziehen, während die andere Hand sich in den blonden Haaren des anderen vergrub. 

Auch Dracos Hände lösten sich von seinen Schultern und fanden den Weg zu Harrys Hintern, den sie leidenschaftlich massierten, während ihre Zungen einen gierigen Kampf ausfochten. Sie drängten ihre Hüften aneinander und rieben ihre pochenden Erektionen an der des anderen. 

Harry stöhnte in Dracos Mund und beide erzitterten. Der Blonde legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schoß und rieb mit drängenden Bewegungen darüber. Dieser krallte sich jetzt regelrecht in die blonden Haare und wusste, dass er nicht mehr lange brauchen würde, bevor er kam. 

Plötzlich erklang eine Stimme und rief nach Harry. 

Sie fuhren erschrocken auseinander und in diesem Augenblick kam Ginny den Gang entlang, um zu sehen, ob Harry etwas passiert war. Sie wollte ihn holen, damit er seine Sachen packen konnte. 

Vor dem Fenster waren schon die ersten Lichter Londons zu sehen und Harry fuhr sich verlegen durch die Haare. Gerade wollte er Ginny folgen, als Draco ihn am Kragen packte und ihm ins Ohr flüsterte: "Ich liebe dich". 

Harry keuchte vor Überraschung, überlegte jedoch nicht lange, denn darauf gab es nur eine Antwort "Ich liebe dich auch", flüsterte er heiser und schon riss er sich los, um in sein Abteil zu gehen. 

Ginny sah ihn fragend an. Für sie musste es gewirkt haben, als hätten sie gekämpft und so blieb er bei dieser Ausrede. "Du kennst doch Malfoy, ein letzter Streit, bevor wir und nie wieder sehen werden... " Sie nickte verständnisvoll und sie kehrten ins Abteil zurück, wo sie all ihre Sachen einsammelten und Ginny den anderen Gryffindors von Malfoy erzählte. 

"Sei froh, dass du ihn los bist.", meinte Ron nur und Harry nickte abwesend, da er noch immer von dem Kuss und der Liebeserklärung überwältigt war und die Lippen und den Körper des anderen noch genau spürte. 

Als sie in King's Cross angekommen waren, sahen sich Draco und Harry nicht an und jeder verschwand in eine andere Richtung. 

Die nächsten 5 Jahre hört Harry nichts mehr von Draco. Er absolvierte erfolgreich seine Aurorenausbildung und war beim entscheidenden Kampf gegen Voldemort dabei. Draco traf er unter den Todesessern jedoch nicht an, wie er es insgeheim befürchtet hatte. 

Ron und Hermine hatten inzwischen geheiratet und 2 wunderbare Kinder bekommen, die Harry abgöttisch liebte. Er selbst war die ganze Zeit alleine geblieben, da er wegen des Risikos in seinem Beruf keine Beziehung wollte. 

Zumindest war das die offizielle Version. In Wahrheit hatte er sein Herz schon längst verschenkt und nach dem Ereignis im Zug sah er auch keine Chance, es jemals zurück zu erlangen. 

Nachdem Voldemort besiegt war und die nächsten Jahre weitestgehend alle Todesesser festgenommen waren, gab es nicht mehr viel Arbeit für die Auroren und Harry begann, sich zu langweilen. Eines Tages erhielt er dann einen Brief mit dem altbekannten Hogwarts-Siegel. 

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter  
  
wir haben die Ehre, Ihnen eine Stelle in unserem Lehrkörper als neuer Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste anbieten zu dürfen.  
Bitte teilen sie uns innerhalb der nächsten Woche mit, ob Sie interessiert sind, damit wir sie weiter instruieren können.  
Wir würden uns freuen, Sie an unserer Schule begrüßen zu dürfen. _

Hochachtungsvolle Grüße  
Minerva McGonagall, stellvertretende Schulleiterin

Harry musste nicht lange überlegen und schickte sofort Hedwig mit der Antwort nach Hogwarts, dass er die Stelle gerne annahm. 

Am 1. September stand er, wie das letzte Mal vor 6 Jahren, am Bahnhof King's Cross und sah mit einem Kribbeln im Magen all die Schüler, die aufgeregt über den Bahnsteig rannten, Freunde wieder trafen, verängstigt bei ihren Eltern standen oder gerade in den Zug stiegen. 

Weitere Lehrer sah er keine, aber er war auch recht spät dran und so beeilte er sich, einzusteigen und sich einen Platz zu suchen. 

Nachdem der Zug losgefahren war, zog er sich seine Robe über und machte sich auf den Weg, einmal durch den Zug zu schauen. 

Er beruhigte ein paar verängstige Erstklässer und erzählte ihnen, wie er sich damals gefühlt hatte. Dann traf er ein paar Siebtklässler, die in seinem Abschlussjahr in der ersten Klasse gewesen waren und unterhielt sich mit ihnen. 

Als er zu der Stelle kam, an der ihn vor 5 Jahren Draco geküsst hatte, wurde er ein wenig melancholisch und sah hinaus. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er da gestanden hatte und wollte eben weiter durch den Zug gehen, als er wieder zwei Hände spürte, die ihn gegen die Wand pressten und heiße Lippen, die drängend seinen Mund suchten. 

Diesmal musste er nicht erst schauen, denn sein Körper hatte ihm längst verraten, wer da vor ihm stand. Ihm wurde heiß und gleichzeitig hatte er eine Gänsehaut, die ihn zittern ließ. 

Wie sehr hatte er den Blonden vermisst. Es war kaum eine Nacht vergangen, in der er nicht von ihm geträumt hatte und er hörte immer wieder die vor Erregung heisere Stimme, sie ihm ins Ohr flüsterte „Ich liebe dich" 

Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich, pressten ihrer Körper aneinander und vergruben die Hände in den Haaren des anderen. 

Es war, als wäre es gestern gewesen und nicht vor 5 Jahren, dass sie so voreinander standen. Ihre Körper bewegten sich rhythmisch gegeneinander und Draco fuhr mit seinen Händen an Harrys Körper herunter, streichelte dessen Hintern und führte dann eine Hand zwischen sie und massierte Harrys Schoß, was diesen aufstöhnen ließ. 

Sie öffneten die Augen, um sich nach all der Zeit wieder zu sehen und wieder verankerten sich ein Paar graue und ein Paar grüne Augen fest ineinander. Ihre Münder trennten sich und sie sahen sich an, während sie sich jetzt gegenseitig streichelten und als Harry spürte, dass es gleich soweit war, stöhnte er leise Dracos Namen, was diesen auch an die Grenze brachte, so dass sie gemeinsam kamen. 

Keuchend lehnten sie aneinander und Draco flüsterte zärtlich „Ich liebe dich". Harry küsste zärtlich seine Wange und erwiderte: „Ich liebe dich auch" 

"Was tust du hier?", fragte Harry, als er wieder klar denken konnte und sie sich mit einem Zauber gereinigt hatten. Draco schlang seine Arme um die Hüften des Schwarzhaarigen und zog ihn an sich. "Ich bin der neue Lehrer für Zaubertränke, da es Snape durch seine Kampfverletzungen endlich vorgezogen hat, das Unterrichten aufzugeben und sich der Forschung neuer Tränke zu widmen. Und was machst du hier?" 

"Ich bin der neue DADA-Lehrer, eine nach wie vor schwer zu besetzende Stelle.", grinste Harry, doch dann wurde er ernst. 

"Was hast du in den letzten Jahren gemacht? warst du..." "Nein, ich war kein Todesesser.", unterbrach Draco ihn und zog zum Beweis seinen linken Ärmel hoch. Harry lächelte erleichtert und küsste Draco zärtlich. 

"Lass uns in ein Abteil verschwinden, oder willst du die ganze Zeit hier stehen?", neckte er den Blonden dann, der konterte: "Na, schon wieder so heiß, dass du mit mir alleine sein willst? Immer mit der Ruhe, wir haben den Rest des Lebens Zeit und da wir all das überlebt haben, wird das noch eine Ewigkeit..." 

Mit diesen Worten zog er den anderen wieder an sich, küsste ihn leidenschaftlich und sie versprachen sich ohne Worte, dass sie sich niemals wieder trennen würden. 

* * *

Ich weiß, dass es alles ein bisschen spontan und kitschig ist, aber ich kann doch nicht immer nur große Geschichten schreiben. *g* 

Aber gerade weil es ein bisschen unkonventionell und spontan ist, würde mich eure Meinung interessieren, also nehmt euch die 3 Minuten und macht mir ne Freude ;) 


End file.
